faentedgleefandomcom-20200215-history
Blaine Anderson
Blaine Anderson is a 180 year-old (physically 18) phoenix who lives at Chantelune Manor with his fiancé, Jesse St. James in Lima, Ohio. He's a senior at William McKinley High School, a school that is fully integrated with humans and both light and dark fae. He is Student Class President and a member of both the WMHS Cheerios and the New Directions. Blaine is an incredibly optimistic, selfless, and kind-hearted person, sometimes naively so. He often physically cannot stand darkness and sadness. He is openly gay and engaged to Jesse St. James, his half-brother is Cooper Anderson, and his third-sister is Rachel Berry. Biography Europe Blaine Anderson was born Biago Davide Andreas to Ariana Catarina Andreas (née Davaiti), and Briccano Samuele Andreas (Bruce) in Venice, one of the capitols of the Kingdom of Lombardy-Venetia, on February 24th, 1834. Italy : After Blaine was born, he was brought home to live in their modest, Venetian flat with his mother, father, and twelve year-old half-brother, Bottanio Briccano '''(Cooper). Ariana was a native and full-blooded Italian, but Briccano was half-Filipino, the son of an immigrant. : Because phoenixes age at a slower rate of one physical year to every ten human years, Blaine was still an infant by the time Cooper came of age and left home. Despite never going too far away, Ariana became exceedingly uncomfortable with having him around Blaine once he chose the Dark Fae, like their father originally had before Ariana convinced him to switch to the Light Fae for her. : They moved to the Neapolitan city of Bari in 1838. Ariana secretly hoped it would be far enough away from Cooper, but he eventually followed them, unwillingly to stray too far from the father who adored him and the brother on whom he doted. It didn't help that Bruce also couldn't let go of his beloved son. That year, Ariana was visited by a mysterious woman, and from then on, things changed. Her irrational fear of hunters, the Dark, and evil grew, and she forced Bruce to moved them to a new city every six months, almost like clockwork. No matter where they went, after about four months she would get paranoid and restless. But every place they went, Cooper would follow. France : As Blaine grew in decades, they eventually ran out of cities in Italy and moved north to France. When he was about 30 (3 in phoenix-years), Ariana began abusing him, convinced that he was evil and she was just. It started with corporal punishment that was exceedingly harsh and cruel beratings and refusing to let him outside. But she was careful; she would only so it while Bruce and Cooper were at work so as not to incur suspicion. : Cooper came to witness a few of these instances and told his father. Since they were minor, Ariana easily explained them away, convincing her husband that Blaine deserved it for misbehaving. Cooper was still unsettled, but it wasn't anything to garner any real concern yet. : As Ariana's paranoia grew, so did the abuse. The beatings and verbal lashings became more common and less guarded, as did the arguments between Cooper and Bruce concerning the matter. While the boys were away, she escalated to locking Blaine in the cellar, reciting prayers and attempting harmful spells and rituals to purge her baby, and every trace of visible harm was covered by her healing tears. Great Britain and Ireland : Around the 1890s, when Blaine was about 60 (6 in phoenix-years) Ariana convinced Bruce to move them to Great Britain and change their names so they would appear to be French immigrants. Under the surname, '''Saint-Claire, Ariana Catarina became Jeanne Albine, Briccano Samuele became Simon Brix, and Biago Davide became Daniel Blaise. When Bruce told Cooper, he was given permission to follow if he too changed his name, so Bottanio Briccano became Antoine Brix. : They spent a couple decades hopping around the Isles, but as more years passed and the woman fell deeper into her paranoia, she became careless. She began various forms of water torture in addition to her other abuses. Cooper would come by completely unannounced more and more during the times Blaine was locked away and comfort him through the walls and doors in any way he could, telling his little brother stories, singing to him, anything. : One day while they were staying in Ireland in 1916, Ariana hatched a plan. She knew it was only a matter of time before Bruce believed his first born, so she purposefully tortured Blaine with water when she knew Cooper was coming over. When the frost giant showed up, he tried everything he could to help, but his step-mother had set up an impenetrable barrier. : She healed all marks from Blaine's body and brought down the barrier just before Bruce came home. When her husband witnessed his first-born trying to kill his wife, he became enraged. He threw Cooper out of their home, disowning him on the spot. From there, it was simple enough for Ariana to convince Bruce to leave Europe and Cooper behind for good. United States The next day, they set sail for Australia and changed their names once more, hoping it would throw Cooper off their trail and to appear like Irish refugees. Under the surname, Anderson, Jeanne Albine became Ariana Katherine, Simon Brix became Bruce Samuel, and Daniel Blaise became Blaine Devon. But the moment they got to the island, they secretly smuggled aboard a freight ship set for the United States and settled in Los Angeles. With Cooper out of the picture, Blaine's abuse became much more frequent and decreasingly hidden. Every time he asked where Cooper was, Ariana would beat him quite savagely until he eventually made himself forget he ever had a brother. While Bruce still never saw the worst of it, what he heard became worse and worse. However, it never bothered him now that Ariana had sunk her claws in so deep that even if he saw her cutting Blaine open, he still wouldn't leave. Onyx : They hopped around the much larger country for many decades, slowly making their way through the sparsely populated Southern United States until they reached Florida. In 1964, when Blaine was 130 (13 in phoenix years), they came to live in Miami. One day, Blaine managed to sneak out of the house when he heard a Civil Rights rally march in front of their apartment and he was too intrigued to resist. : During his excursion, he met a beautiful Brazilian boy who called himself Onyx. The sheytan showed how he could bend the earth to his will and told stories of his home country. Having only learned anything about the world from the select few books, comics, and music Ariana allowed him to have so he would stop pestering her to go outside, the sequestered young phoenix became quickly fascinated by this new and stunning creature. However, before long, he realized what it would mean if Ariana learned he'd snuck out, so he went home after about ten minutes, but not before telling his first-ever friend where he lived. : Over the next several months, Blaine helped Onyx sneak into the Anderson household when Ariana and Bruce were away, and they would spend hours talking, reading comics, and even exploring their sexualities together. One day, his new friend convinced Blaine to sneak out again and go to a school dance with him, a Sadie Hawkins. However, in the early '60s, two boys attending a dance together, even as "just friends" was enough to cause a stir. On their way home, Blaine and Onyx were attacked by a group of humans. Blaine lost control and burned their attackers to crisps. : The next day, when Ariana saw the bruises on her son and heard the story in the news, she brutally tortured Blaine for misbehaving and "giving in to his Darkness". As he begged her to stop, Blaine revealed Onyx's identity, and she locked him in the cellar for two straight days to "teach him a lesson". During that time, she hunted Onyx down and found a way to banish him to the Unseen after killing his parents. Blaine never found out what happened, he only saw her come home covered in dirt, soot, and blood, and she said "You'll never have to worry about that sheytan boy again." Ariana's Departure : It took them a couple months, but Ariana moved the family to the Pacific Northwest after that, bouncing around until they exhausted the area and moved to the Midwest. In 1994, Blaine went through his Gathering and chose the Light Fae like his mother. They came to settle in Lima, Ohio in April of 2013, but then something new happened. Ariana announced that she would be leaving them indefinitely. She didn't say why or where she was going, but what was most peculiar was that she left all the responsibility to her son, though it was the only option since Bruce was left devastated by his mental and emotional dependence on his wife through their heartbond. : Blaine went a bit wild with his newfound freedom. He enrolled himself at William McKinley High School and got a job as a part-time sales associate and piano teacher at the local music store, Between the Sheets. Even still, he remained cautious and kept his head down at school, the memory of Onyx and Sadie Hawkins still burning in his mind. Life With Jesse After three months of being on his own and nothing going wrong, in July, Blaine made the decision to branch out and start making some friends by joining Tumblr and seeking out the community of McKinley students there. He made a quick connection to Jesse St. James a boy who had spent the last three months at McKinley as a probationary stint before returning to his actual school, Carmel Institute for the Performing Arts. After a friendly singing competition on July 8th to make each other cry at the local piano bar, the Corny Cornet, Blaine's life would never be the same. Lima Lake (#1) : Their first date was July 12th at Lima Lake: dark fae territory, and both of them were light fae. For the first several minutes, the date was lovely, but it wasn't long before the couple was attacked by a trio of bounty hunters, an unidentified female and a frost giant led by a boraro. Blaine was almost drowned in the lake, but Jesse saved him. The ifreet then used his powers to get the woman to try and kill the boraro while he took on the frost giant. However, his powers had no effect, and he was quickly overpowered and nearly frozen to death. But Blaine returned the favor and saved Jesse' life, almost giving his own to heal frozen boy. Restored, Jesse risked using his unseasoned power of teleportation to take them to safety. They spent the night together to recover, and what Blaine foolishly didn't realize is that he let himself from half of a heartbond to Jesse. Ariana's Rebirth (#2) : They went on two more dates over the next week, even happening to follow cliché dating protocol with sex on the third. However, the day after, Jesse dropped off the face of the planet. He didn't respond to a single one of Blaine's texts or phone calls and Blaine chastised himself over it to the point of abject misery. : On the night of July 24th, Blaine was at home, sobbing in his bed and feeling like his world was ending, when he suddenly caught a glimpse of fiery red hair in the window. He looked up to see his mother, who was already turning away. He followed her into the Lima Forest, calling after her to stop, but she didn't until they reached the shore of Lima Lake, at which point she turned around to reveal a large knife plunged deep into her chest. A moment later, she self-immolated and rebirthed herself, setting the underbrush on fire in the process. : Blaine quickly put out the fire with his untrained powers, gathered his now-infant mother into his arms, took her home, and passed out from exhaustion. Jesse showed up a couple hours later in a panic, having just received Blaine's last terrifying voicemail. He cleaned Blaine up and promised that they would find a way to make Ariana safe. He managed to find contact with another phoenix, Cora, hiding out in the Australian Outback who agreed to raise the infant for them in the safety of her solitude. : But before they had the chance to take the child to Cora, Blaine became obsessed with learning why Ariana was killed. On August 1st, despite passionate protest from Jesse, the young phoenix returned to the lake for answers. He came home beaten and bloody with nothing but a swatch of fabric and having overheard his attackers talking about an "old man". He would surely have died if Jesse didn't call upon his serket friend, Dr. Benjamin Goyal, to heal him. It was later that night, after he awoke, when Blaine realized he had bonded with Jesse that first night at the lake and used it to find his way back to him despite being bludgeoned and disoriented. Cooper's Return (#3) : Blaine survived, and shortly after, Jesse began rehearsals for a production of Spring Awakening in Cleveland. But, not even a week later on August 12th, Blaine had an unexpected visitor, the brother he no longer remembered. : Cooper never mentioned anything from their life together in Europe, in fact, he acted like he too had never met Blaine. But he quickly inserted himself into Blaine's life as a mentor of sorts, convinced that Blaine was weak and pathetic and needed to learn how to properly use his powers. They began lessons that were sometimes very intense and coincidentally reminiscent of some of Ariana's methods of torture. : In addition to their radical, sometimes very brutal lessons, Cooper also forced Blaine to go out with him on multiple occasions, usually to clubs where he would pressure his little brother to dance with strangers despite knowing he was with Jesse. It was part of a sinister plot to break the couple up, and Blaine fell for it, though not in the way Cooper had hoped. : Blaine pushed Jesse away, fearing that if his lover intervened, he would get hurt. It started the same night Cooper showed up. Jesse awoke from a terrifying nightmare and, though Blaine couldn't yet be so cold as to not comfort him, when the conversation evolved into sharing Jesse's past relationships, Blaine tried to suggest ending it. But Jesse went the opposite direction. After weeks of insistence from Blaine, he was finally ready to complete Blaine's heartbond, and the phoenix just couldn't say no. However, it wasn't enough to stop him from trying to push Jesse far enough away over the following weeks by flaunting how so many people wanted him and danced with him and spending almost all his time with Cooper. : But Jesse wouldn't go so easily. He pushed back, growing suspicious and accusing Cooper of trying to tear them apart many times. It finally came to blows on August 23rd, when Cooper taunted Jesse, and the ifreet could no longer stand it. He attacked the frost giant, but was ultimately overpowered. The next morning, Cooper had Jesse tied up in the basement and tried to get Blaine to kill him, saying it was the "dead limb" holding him back. Blaine hesitated, and Jesse took that moment to break out of his bonds and try and kill his captor one last time. Again, he was severely overpowered, already weakened from their previous encounter, and Cooper started beating him to death. : At the last minute, Blaine exploded in a rage of fire, setting his house alight and sending the two men careening across the basement. He found Cooper first, beyond saving, impaled on an exposed pipe. Rushing through the flames, he found Jesse and used almost all of his life-force to bring his lover back. He would've died again, but Jesse and Dr. Goyal came to the rescue once more. Joseph Davaiti (#4) : Jesse and Blaine spent the next few days on a mini-vacation down at Jesse's summer home in New Orleans. When they returned, Blaine moved into Chantelune Manor with Jesse and eventually started his Senior Year the day after Jesse opened in Spring Awakening. Things were normal for once. Blaine even decided to really expand during his last year, joining almost every club, including the Cheerios and New Directions, and he ran for Student Council. : However, on the second day of term, Blaine received a threatening letter in his locker from a man named Joseph. He instantly suspected this was the name of the "old man" from the night he returned to the lake. He made a plan with Jesse to fake a breakup and move out so no harm would come to him, and Jesse agreed on the condition that he would be included every single step of the way. : Blaine lied, and on September 16th, he went to where he knew Joseph would be to exact revenge for his mother's death. When he got there, he found a wheelchair-bound, decrepit, old man, riddled with cancer who revealed himself to be Blaine's grandfather. He begged Blaine to heal him of his disease, and the naive phoenix complied. The man quickly took advantage of him and abused the healing connection they had made to drain Blaine of every last drop of life and restore not only his health, but his youth. : Jesse appeared just in time to leave Blaine with a few drops. The ifreet fought the superior marid in an impressive display of righteous fury and awesome power, but Joseph managed to just barely get the upper hand for a few moments. A moment later, Cooper appeared, miraculously recovered from the pipe that had been in his chest, but instead of doing what was expected and helping kill Jesse, he helped save him. Jesse managed to steal back Blaine's life force and restore it to the rightful owner, but by the time he'd done so, Cooper had vanished. Healing Minds : The next day, Blaine and Jesse, and several of their friends, all went through a bizarre magically induced orgy fest orchestrated by a rebel qarinah seeking vengeance for her imprisoned daughter who had terrorized Jesse and a few of the others at Prom back in June. The couple tried to go back to life as normal, with Blaine throwing himself into the Student Council elections and winning with his new and quickly made friend, Killian Holt. : Cooper reappeared several days later at McKinley where he calmly sang Somebody That I Used to Know with Blaine. Afterward, he suddenly changed demeanor and attacked his brother again. Blaine managed to knock him out, and, knowing something was wrong, he took the unconscious body home. After much heated argument, Jesse agreed to investigate as to why Cooper behaved so strangely. When he looked into the frost giant's mind, he discovered a malevolent presence trying to control him. : Jesse begrudgingly agreed to help Cooper now that it was obvious he needed it. He called upon his father, Ciaran dé Dannan, who embedded a sliver of unicorn horn into Cooper's heart to permanently free him from any and all corrupting influence. Then, over the next several weeks, Jesse use his powers to put Cooper's broken mind back together and give Blaine a loving brother. Killian Holt What started out as a simple friendship with Killian soon grew into more. Blaine never stopped loving Jesse, even for a moment, but on September 26th, when the couple was taking out their friend after being dumped, Blaine kissed Killian, an unexpected deed by all three of them. Jesse ran out and didn't talk to Blaine for a few days. He would've frozen out his boyfriend longer if Blaine hadn't come to the theatre and basically cornered him. Blaine confessed that he loved Killian too, but he would never do anything to hurt Jesse. With bitterness, Jesse told Blaine to pursue Killian despite clearly not being okay with the situation. Blaine didn't take the rejection well. Thinking that he'd ruined everything he had with Jesse, he ran away to Venice to clear his head. But when his body shut down from the anguish and accidentally fell into the canal, Jesse felt it through the heartbond and freaked out. Surprisingly, Killian came to his side. Despite being a possible home-wrecker, he was still very close friend to Jesse, and at that moment, Jesse didn't care about the infidelity. Blaine returned about a day later and explained what happened. A plethora of apologies were given and the trio made up. Jesse was still hesitant, but once he believed that Blaine hadn't been hiding his feelings for Killian before the night at the club, he sincerely agreed to let Blaine date Kurt. Quinn's Death : By the time of Homecoming on October 5th, Blaine and Jesse are almost back to normal and the latter is truly okay with the former dating Killian. When Jesse's best friend, Quinn Fabray died at the dance, heart melted by a lie of false love told by Dwight Evans, the father of her boyfriend, Sam, the young ifreet lost it. He howled in rage and exhausted himself to a nearly comatose state. The discovery of the death devastated everyone around them. : Blaine made a secret plan to sacrifice himself to the Norn for Quinn's life, but Jesse and Killian managed to stop him. When they all returned to the manor, they shared a touching moment in which Jesse was not only comfortable with Blaine and Killian being affectionate, but it made him happy. He admitted he loved Killian, though he didn't necessarily mean romantically. The boy stayed there to support Blaine, but mostly Jesse, through this painful time and the pair grew closer. On October 7th, Quinn is revived through blood magic and the work of Ciaran and her mother, Judy, and after, Sam moved into the Manor with Blaine, Jesse, and Cooper. : Over the following month, the trio became closer and closer in the wake of the revival, until Jesse admits that he too has feelings for Killian, to which Blaine is overjoyed. After Jesse and Killian had a few dates, Blaine became finally became comfortable actively engaging his second boyfriend. On October 26th, Blaine and Killian consummated their relationship on a special date in Venice. Darren Surfaces (#5) : Ever since the night he burned his house down, Blaine had experienced brief bouts of strong anger accompainied by flashes of eye color changes from a murky yellow to completely black. He knew they were something his mother told him about, the Dark Phoenix, but he kept the truth a secret, thinking he could handle it alone. : When he realized he couldn't, he asked Quinn to help him learn how to control it and his basic powers. On October 29th, the pair met secretly in Lima Forest for what they thought would be a simple training session, but Quinn pushed too far and accidentally brought out Blaine's full-fledged, dark persona, Darren. : When Jesse and their other friends found out, they quickly managed to subdue him by drowning Blaine's body, nearly killing both of them in the process but severely weakening Darren so he would retreat into the furthest recesses of Blaine's mind again. They brought Blaine to Killian's home to recover. : The experience broke down the mental barriers that Blaine had set up from his mother's torture. While he remembered his life with Cooper in Europe, he no longer remembered anything of his life since a few months before moving to Lima. He reverted back to an almost childlike state where he revealed the truth about his relationship with Ariana and slowly had to be reminded of his mother's death, Jesse, Killian, and all of their friends. His amnesia eventually lifted over the next few days. Intervention on Killian's Behalf : When Bertrand Holt, the residing Ash and Killian's father, learned of what happened, he forced Killian to move to the Residence Wing of the Ash's Compound where he and his associates worked. The place was traumatizing for the young oracle because it was where his mother, Elisa, was killed while protecting him when he was a child and where he saw her die in visions time and time again during the first few years his powers were active. : On November 5th, Blaine was adamant about freeing his boyfriend from the place. It was easy enough to get in since half of the Compound was always open to the public, but infiltrating the private sectors was more difficult. But Blaine managed and eventually found his way to Killian. But upon entering Killian's quarters, he was seized by Ayden Decebal, the Head of Security who had been charged with being Killian's personal bodyguard. : The terrifying man and Killian's luduan mentor subjected Blaine to water torture, attempting to draw Darren out and prove to Killian that the phoenix was dangerous, but after begging from his son, the Ash stopped the incident and let both boys leave. La Shoshain (#6) : Over the next week, there was another lull of peace while Blaine recovered from another instance of triggering trauma and Killian made up with his father. Auditions for McKinley's production of RENT were held and Blaine and Killian recieved leads as the iconic couple of Collins and Angel. : La Shoshain, the Holy Day celebrating the writing of the Blood Laws and the end of the Great War, was on November 14th. The day started like any other, kids went to their classes and adults went to work. Suddenly, Lima was attacked by mysterious figures in red and gray, and when people tried to fight back, they realized their powers didn't work. Incineration barriers went up around the three largest concentrations of Fae presence in the city, the integrated school of McKinley High, the Ash's Compound, and the Morrígan's Mansion. : During the ensuing battles, Blaine was shot and Killian was mortally wounded. The luduan mentor sacrificed her ability to serve the Ash and go into a permanent, catatonic state to save her pupil's life. Blaine made it through emergency surgery. Many other people lost their lives and the school was closed until further notice. Jesse tried to persuade Blaine into letting Benjamin heal him again, but not only was the doctor out of town for the holiday, Blaine was adamant about letting the wound heal naturally... at least for about a week. : The Ash was also severely wounded, and though he made it through the initital surgery, on November 17th, it was announced that he succumbed to post-surgical complications. Killian was devastated, and, having recently learned that he inherited his father's powers as a blood sage, when he found his father's tomes of blood, he swore he would use his new powers to bring his father back. But Blaine and Jesse were passionately against the idea, and on the 20th, the former went to find Killian and made sure he didn't do it. The conversation evolved into Killian asking for Blaine to form a heartbond with him, even though it was just filling the hole his father left. Antoinette DeVira (#7) : McKinley reopened that same week for humans who had their memories of the event, but most notably the existence of fae, erased. Attendance by fae students was optional for the rest of the semester. Blaine and Killian chose not to return until after the Holidays. : During Thanksgiving Break, Killian packed up his old house to move into the manor with his boyfriends, Sam, and Cooper. On the last day of packing, Blaine and Sam were home alone when the High Elder of the Dark Fae, Katarina Malori Azalov, appeared and attacked them. The renowned seniatta used uncharacteristic chameleon-like powers to play torturous mind games on the boys, fooling Sam into believing his father was abusing his younger siblings and playing on Blaine's fear of being evil by impersonating Stevie and Darren respectively. However, neither tactic worked, and in a last-ditch effort, she attempted to cut out Blaine's heart by force, revealing that she was the culprit behind Cooper's possession. :However, her attempt at subterfuge proved to be a fatal mistake as she had exhausted too much of her power. Though the boys fought valiantly, she ultimately killed herself. The more she fought, the more she aged and weakened. In death, her body changed to reveal her true identity. Antoinette DeVira, an infamous Anarchist, had somehow managed to supplant the High Elder, a fact that Ciaran had only recently begun to unveil. The Melinoë arrived in time with Jesse and Cooper in tow to heal Blaine's wounds. The Break-Up : Nearly every time Blaine nearly lost his life, Killian had consistently been one of the last people. It wasn't intentional, but it still hurt him deeply and exacerbated the already-present fear that he was merely a third-wheel in the relationship and that Jesse would always come before him. This, the passing of his father, and the loss of the closest thing he'd had to a mother led to severe self-medication. Killian drank profusely, regularly emptying bottles of Jesse's stores nearly on a bi-nightly basis. : Tension rose to catastrophic heights in the polyamorous relationship, though neither Blaine nor Jesse tried to push too much. On December 8th, the infant blood sage decided that if he wouldn't be allowed to bring his father back, he could at least free his tudor from the prison of her body. Despite vehement protests by Jesse and Blaine, he left to see the Norn and begged her to take anything and restore the woman, knowing full-well that the price was the physiological representation of his love, his bond with Blaine. The crone ripped the bond from his heart, effectively ending his relationship. Engagement and Pregnancy The break-up devastated both Jesse and Blaine, and it didn't help that Killian was close to all of their friends and would clearly never be able to leave their lives completely. Blaine begged to go away with Jesse, like he had been ever since Darren had first surfaced, and the minute the young ifreet fulfilled his responsibility to Carmel's production of Sleeping Beauty, they left for Hy-Brasil. They spent seven days on the inter-dimensional island paradise and enjoyed a moment of true and unabashed peace and happiness. Everything that had happened over the past few months fell away from their minds and they expressed their love literally all over the island. On the second day, Christmas Eve, Blaine proposed to Jesse with a marvelous display of dancing fire sprites and a song of his own composing that told their story, though it was highly biased by Blaine's perception. Jesse accepted the ring of fire and rose golds, also crafted by Blaine with Cooper's help. On December 27th, the newly-engaged couple found themselves in a glade on the edge of the forest where they talked about their future, namely children. But the next day, they were taken somewhere and some time else. It was ten years later, and Blaine was dead. The only piece of him that remained was a spark of his fire in the pit of Jesse's heart. That tiny spark was enough to haunt Jesse with what he assumed was a ghost or a projection of his own insanity, and so he had long since fallen into a deep despair. Nine years before, he killed all of their friends, Rachel, Sam, and Quinn, even Killian. He had been tormented for so long and sunken so low that he forced Blaine's phantom to set Darren loose so the alter ego could kill him. And he did, in merciless, blazing brutality. Hunted by Dorian Gray (#8) : The couple was thrust back into the present with all the horrifying memories of that timeline. At the earliest opportunity, they returned home, broken and traumatized, seemingly with no hope. But when Jesse realized that in that timeline Blaine had never proposed, he clung to that hope and obsessively searched for a way to save his fiancé, much to Blaine's dismay, who just wanted to accept his fate and live his little time left in happiness. Everyone rallied to their aid, even Killian and his rebound casual sex partner, Emmet Godfrey. : On January 13th, Blaine realized after weeks of odd feelings in his heart and burping fire that he was pregnant. He wasn't sure how, but he knew he was. When he broke the news to Jesse, his fiancé laughed, thinking it was an elaborate joke. Blaine ran out to the garden where, despite a small guard set up by Ciaran, he was quickly abducted by a man who called himself Dorian Gray. : Blaine was taken to the abandoned campus of Columbian High School in Tiffin, Ohio. The man had turned one of the science laboratories into a rudimentary torture chamber where he intended to drain Blaine of his tears and strip him of his feathers for the magical properties they possessed to sell on the black market. The process normally only took twenty-four hours, after which Dorian would cut out the fire and heart for his own personal collection with tools of fire gold, but once he learned that Blaine was with child, he stretched the torture out for what would need to be seventy-two hours to successfully remove the fetus. The phoenix hunter didn't mind terribly, because now he had the chance to satisfy his sick, demented desires and masturbating to the sadism and forcibly-induced vomit. : However, before the seventy-two hours were up, a portal opened up in the school and out stepped a barely aged Onyx, who used his powers of mineral manipulation to save Blaine's life. Once he had, though, the two boys were sucked back through the portal into the Unseen. : A short time later, Jesse, who had been following a hopeless plan to save Blaine, found them by sensing Blaine's heart. Assuming Onyx was the abductor, the two djinn got into a fantastic battle of raw power. Proximity to Jesse gave Blaine enough strength to return to consciousness, and the battle immediately stopped. Together, the djinn used the unlimited cosmic power afforded them by their home realm to heal Blaine almost completely. The Matriarch : Jesse and Blaine were forced to leave Onyx behind, and once they returned home, seeing Dr. Goyal wasn't even considered. The couple was just happy to be alive and together and safe. Killian revealed that he was responsible for Onyx's unexplained appearance, having written Blaine's ensured safety in his blood. However, the blood sage's actions had inadvertently cost the lives of three of the five phoenixes still in the world. Shortly after that confession and what seemed to be the beginning of a reunion between the Jesse, Blaine, and Killian, he left Lima without warning. : Blaine suffered recurring nightmares as a side effect of the trauma, but eventually he found the strength to return to school and his life, aided much by the fact that Cooper had gotten a job as a teacher and replaced the old director of New Directions. : Under his tutelage, RENT was revived and New Directions placed first at the 2014 Western Ohio Sectional Show Choir Championship that had been pushed back to February 1st at the frost-giant's behest due to the events of La Shoshain. The group performed a mashup of P!nk's Just Give Me a Reason and The One That Got Away as a duet with Quinn and Sam, as well as Sara Bareilles' Brave as a group number with Rachel on lead. The McKinley power couple had been recruited into the group just before La Shoshain by Blaine so the group had enough members to compete. : After the competition, Blaine was approached by an old woman who revealed herself to be the Phoenix Matriarch, Pirmetira. Of course, no one knew anything about her title, but she managed to gain their trust once she revealed she knew of Blaine's pregnancy, his mother, and his recent ordeal with Dorian. She explained who she was and swore to help them with the child and preserving the phoenix species. Regionals : With Regionals and the play starting, Blaine started doubting his ability to perform, so Rachel and Jesse decided to take him out to the Corny Cornet where the three of them performed a small setlist that helped reinvigorate Blaine's self-confidence. Then at Quinn's birthday celebration on February 17th, Ciaran appeared uninvited and essentially forced Blaine and all of his friends into combat training so they could fight back against whatever insidious force would come at the engaged couple. Unbeknownst to Blaine, Ciaran also enlisted Jesse's help with infiltrating the Rebellion and advised him to not free Onyx from the Unseen. : At Regionals, New Directions got their second win with Blaine and Rachel on lead. The next week yielded a successful production of RENT. For both of these events, Blaine was nervous, but because of his fiancé and sister, he had plenty of confidence, and even more afterward. Onward to Nationals : Over the month of March, Blaine's pregnancy started to show, but at the same time, his relationship with Jesse slowly started to deteriorate. Tensions broke one night when Blaine saw that Jesse was flirtatiously texting a girl named Kaylie Charles. Blaine revealed that he had decided to not apply for college and learned that Jesse was in the Rebellion. Even though the couple managed to patch things up, it wouldn't last. : A few days later, Jesse decided to stop hiding the fact that, weeks earlier, Talia has finally managed to find a sheytan talisman for the Unseen, specifically the one Ariana had used to banish Onyx fifty years earlier. Together, Blaine and Jesse went to the Unseen and retrieved the other djinn, allowing him to move into the basement where he felt at home among the earth and stone. : The next day, April 7th, was Jesse's birthday, and Blaine's presents to him were copies of late-admittance applications that he'd sent to several New York City-based institutions with the help of the Fae, and a BDSM sex scene. However, Jesse was already starting to feel insecure about Onyx's presence in the house and afterward suggested the two of them invite the sheytan into their bed. Blaine hesitantly accepted, but a part of him was happy because he would finally get to explore the fantasy he'd been having for the last half-century. Fortunately, it seemed to go well. : But despite all this, Jesse still seemed to be pulling away, claiming to be getting deeper into the Rebellion and consumed by the regularly dwindling members of Vocal Adrenaline. Alliance with Vocal Adreanaline : On Saturday, April 26th, Carmen Tibideaux, Dean and Provost at NYADA, came to Columbus, Ohio and held auditions for the 2014-2015 school year at the Ohio Theatre. Blaine, Jesse, and Rachel all attended the audition. Blaine and Rachel only auditioned for the Theatre Department, but Jesse auditioned for the Dance Department as well. A scout from the New York City Ballet was also present at the audition at the behest of Shelby Corcoran. : The next day, the Acting Ash, Jacob Savaugeon Boucher, revealed himself to be a rebel infiltrator, and though this was shared in confidence to Rachel, shortly after she sought out Jesse for advice, the truth was leaked to the public. Unbeknownst to the siren and ifreet, the person behind this was Onyx, who has secretly recorded the entire conversation. : Tensions between the Light Fae and the Dark Fae had been steadily growing ever since La Shoshain, and were exacerbated by the revealment of Antoinette DeVira and now by Jacob Boucher. By the end of the week, dozens of fae students from both factions were pulled from school, though mostly from the Dark. The memberships of both New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline dropped from 12 to 11 and from 19 to 8 respectively. : With just over a week left before the Nationals competition, both groups were left unable to compete until Blaine remembered one of the bylaws of Show Choir Competition allowed for two teams to join forces at any stage of the competition as long as they notified the competition board within a week of the competition date so a runner-up team from the previous competition stage could be brought in to fill the empty space and were willing to be put under harsher scrutiny. He and Jesse arranged for Cooper and Shelby to meet where they hashed out he details and made all the proper arrangements. : On Monday, May 5th, it was announced that the teams would be joining forces, though only four members from Vocal Adrenaline were willing to do so, Giselle Clemens, Veronica Vega, and Lucy Quan in addition to Jesse. In the five days before the competition, the joint group spent many long hours practicing their new setlist, with the Carmel students even taking time off from their major courses to accommodate the need. : However, even though Jesse and Blaine organized the effort, they conflicted over their leadership on multiple occasions with heated arguments in front of the entire group. Jesse was also very militant in compelling everyone to do more and Giselle, his ex-girlfriend, was also shamelessly flirting with him at any opportunity she could find. A Competition and a Break-Up While the actual competition went well and the joint group won first place, immediately following, Giselle kissed Jesse and it sparked an argument of epic proportions between Blaine and Jesse that went well into the night and could be heard by most of their hotel floor. The fight culminated with Jesse declaring that Blaine ruined his life and Blaine telling Jesse to leave while also saying his share of cruel things. Jesse took the command further, and by the time Blaine got home Sunday night, most of Jesse's belongings had been removed from the manor and he had moved out without a word. Broken Hearts : Blaine instantly fell into a deep depression where he suffered hallucinations, night terrors, and intense insomnia. He continually tried to push his friends and family away, insisting that he would just be a burden to them. He even considered aborting the fetus growing inside him, but, after talking to Rachel and Pirmetira, he came to the decision of keeping her. : After the break-up, Blaine found comfort in Onyx's arms, who treated him like an object of desire and his consolation prize, not as a full and free person. Though Onyx never directly treated Blaine poorly, he talked about him to his friends in an utterly reprehensible manner. Blaine was aware of all of this and simply wanted to pretend that someone loved him and the nostalgic memories he had as a boy gave him that. They even tried to recreate the Sadie Hawkins by going to Prom together, but Onyx got fed up with Blaine's blank and empty treatment and left. That was when Blaine saw Jesse hiding in a corner and demanded they have a dance together, which proved too overwhelming. : Blaine ran out of the dance and went to the Norn. He begged her to take away his bond with Jesse so he could move on with his life and stop being in pain, but she refused, stating that it was impossible since the thing he wanted most was to give up the thing he valued most. When he threatened her, she forced him out. He returned to the manor in a fury to find Onyx packing up. The two had an argument that came to blows, but no significant harm was done, and Onyx finally left. : After that point, Blaine and Jesse largely tried to ignore each other, though in the late nights when they were alone with their thoughts and not thinking clearly because of exhaustion, they would occasionally text or call one another and have sadomasochistic conversations. Both of them refrain from telling their friends the reasons of the breakup for as long as possible. Reconciliation : When his college acceptance letters came at the end of May, he ripped them up and threw them away, having decided that he wasn't going to college and would be staying in Lima working to support his future child. He also went to every performance of Jesse's ballet, sitting far in the back where he wouldn't be seen, especially since Jesse was only in the corps. At the same time, he and Jesse finally started having relatively civil conversations. Fae Type: Phoenix As a Phoenix, Blaine is is unable to shift fully into his avian form, though his wings have developed significantly. He can heal with moderate ease and skill, is inarguably regarded as very vocally talented, is able to manipulate fire with sufficient capability, and has formed a heartbond with Jesse St. James. He also survived the breaking of a heartbond with Killian Holt and has become pregnant. Blaine has had people attempt or threaten to drown him on several occasions, a total of eight times. One near-death experience involved his tears and feathers being harvested and his organs and fire were also almost harvested. He almost killed his brother once, and tapping into his power out of rage unleashed something inside him, the Dark Phoenix. Though he maintains control, it occasionally resurfaces in moments of anger, calling itself Darren.